


With Or Without You

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #05: "With or Without You" By U2</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Arthur and Gwen have a much needed talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Or Without You

 

**“With Or Without You” Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**

_Hearts Of Camelot Song Challenge #05: "With or Without You" By U2_

Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

Rating/Warnings: K

A/N: I went over on word count. 328

**With Or Without You**

It had been three days since Arthur had brought Gwen back from Camelot after rescuing her from Heingxt castle. She had returned to her duties and Arthur continued to brood. Merlin was getting tired of the whole thing.

Arthur was lying on his bed staring up at the bed curtains and Merlin went to the cupboard and pulled out the blue cloak and threw it on top on him. “Go talk to her.”

“Merlin, why should I? She doesn’t love me.”

“Go talk to her.” Merlin repeated and walked out the room.

Arthur started to throw the cloak on the floor but he got up and put it on. He had to hear it from her lips. He had to hear her say that she loved Lancelot more than him.

There was a knock on Gwen’s door. It was past supper and she wasn’t expecting anyone. She opened the door and Arthur pushed inside.

“Arthur?”

“I had to come. Guinevere, have I done something to make you upset?”

“No. why are you here?”

“Lancelot, do you love him more than me?”

“I … I don’t know.” She saw the look of hurt on his face. “It’s different with him.”

“Because he is a commoner and not a prince.” Arthur nodded. “I understand. You don’t love me anymore.”

“But I do.” Gwen said. “I have feelings for Lancelot but my feelings for you haven’t changed. I will always be grateful for what he tried to do but he is my past.”

“Then you will wait for me?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“I cannot see my life without you in it. I have given you my heart.” Gwen said. “I would rather live with you in my life than without you. I will continue to wait until we can be together.”

Arthur took her hands in his. “I have given my heart to you and now I will give you my promise as well. We will be together.”

Gwen nodded. “Someday.” 

 


End file.
